Happy
by Adoro a los Hombres Malfoy
Summary: Bellatrix and Lucius had a relationship in their school years. Years later, Bellatrix has married Rodolphus, Lucius married Narcissa. Bellatrix never could let her feelings go for him. Hearing about the baby, she couldn't take it. [[Song Fic]]


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, and I don't own the song Happy by Saving Jane

A/N This took me forever to write because my PC kept deleting it it and this is what I ended up with, Please read and review, I have one other Saving Jane song Fic planned, Girl Next Door.

* * *

Bellatrix was a beautiful woman, she could have any man she wanted. She didn't want just any man though. Who she wanted was Lucius Malfoy.

She dated Lucius in their school years, but someone got in the way, Narcissa.

Lucius and Narcissa fell "in love". Bellatrix scoffed at the thought.

She took out a bottle of wine. She had nothing left. Lucius said goodbye at graduation. She would never forget that day. No matter how hard she tried it stayed with her.

_Lucius and Bellatrix were dating at this time. They were just finishing their seventh year of Hogwarts. _

_She squealed. "I'm so happy were finished with school at last!" She hugged her boyfriend. _

_Lucius forced a smile. _

_Bellatrix took a step back. "Whats wrong?" She asked._

_"Nothing..." Lucius said. _

_A blonde girl walked up to them and smiled. "Lucius! I missed you!" she squealed._

_"Narcissa?" Bellatrix asked in shock. _

_"Hey Belle!" Narcissa squealed. "Did Lucius tell you the good news?" she asked._

_Lucius looked at Bellatrix._

_"I don't believe he did..." Bellatrix said looking at Lucius._

_"Were engaged!" Narcissa cried._

_"What?" Bella asked at a loss for words. She looked at Lucius._

_Narcissa held out her left hand to show a glowing ring._

_Bellatrix looked at the ring she wore on her right ring firnger. She took off his class ring and handed it to him. "I hope you two are happy together." Bellatrix told him trying to keep her voice level._

_"Cissy, why don't you go sit down for a minute, I'll be right their." Lucius told her._

_"Alright, Lucius." Narcissa said. She kissed him on the check and walked off._

_Bellatrix didn't say a word. "Weren't you going to tell me you proposed to my sister?" Bellatrix asked._

_"Belle its not like that!" Lucius told her._

_"What is it then!" Bellatrix demanded. She felt tears in her eyes but she refused to cry infront of Lucius._

_"I'm sorry." Lucius told her. "Narcissa and I have been engaged since the day we were born." Lucius told her._

_"And you choose now to tell me!" Bellatrix asked finding it hard to hide her pain._

_"Bellatrix-" Lucius began._

_"Why didn't you tell me you were seeing her?" She asked._

_"I couldn't, I didn't want to loose you." Lucius said._

_Bellatrix shook her head. "Did you think I wouldn't know!" She yelled. "That I wouldn't know you and my sister were getting married, did you think I would just sit here and be clueless!" Bellatrix demanded. _

_"No, I was-" Lucius began._

_"I don't want to hear anymore!" Bellatrix cried. She walked away as tears fell from her face. _

_Bellatrix walked out side of the school it was raining. Mostly everyone was inside. _

_Other's running to get in. _

_Bellatrix fell to the ground outside and she cried. No one knew she was crying because of her gaurd the rain. So she just let it all out. _

Bellatrix laughed to herself, seeing she was in the same situation now. Rain fell hard around her she drank out of her wine more. "What do you think of me now, Lucius?" She

asked aloud.

She siliently wished things were like they used to be.

A time where arranged marriage didn't affect them, a time where Bellatrix truely thought they were "in love."

"Bellatrix, love, come inside before you catch a cold!" Rodolphus called running out to her.

Bellatrix forced a smile. "I was just going for a walk and it started to rain." She lied.

"Well, that doesn't matter now. I don't want you catching a cold before we go to see Narcissa and Lucius." he told her.

Bellatrix stopped. "Why are we going their?" She asked.

"To congratulate them. They are expecting their first child." Rodolphus told her.

Bellatrix bit her lip to keep new tears from falling.

"We leave tomorrow." Rodolphus told her. He began to lead her up to the house again.

Bellatrix slid her wine bottle into her deep pockets quickly before it got questioned.

Rodolphus kissed Bellatrix's forehead when they got into shelter. He placed his cloak over her shoulders. "I'll have a maid bring you some dry clothing." Rodolphus told her.

Bellatrix nodded.

Rodolphus walked off. Bellatrix let her tears fall.

She and Rodolphus had gotten married recently. Bellatrix now hated arranged marriage's for they had ruined everything, her love. Her happy life- she could have a child now. Instead she is married to a man she doesn't love without any purpose to continue.

A maid walked up and handed her clothing. "I'm sorry it took so long, mistress." She said.

"Next time be faster!" Bellatrix hissed.

The maid bowed to her and walked off.

Bellatrix lay her head back thinking of what could have been.

_Filling up my empty days with red wine _

_Wonder what you think of me? _

_Lying in the grass alone and wasted _

_Nothing's how it used to be _

_I wanna be the first to call and tell you _

_Yesterday I heard the news _

Bellatrix wore a skin tight black silk dress, it nicely showed her curves.

Rodolphus walked in and whistled. "Excuse me miss, have you seen my wife?" he asked

wrapping his arms around Bellatrix's waist.

"Stop it." Bellatrix laughed.

"You look great." Rodolphus complimented.

"You lie, Mr. Lestrange." Bellatrix said with a smile.

"I have not a reason in the world to." Rodolphus rebutted.

Bellatrix smiled at her husband.

Rodolphus grabbed her hand. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Bellatrix nodded, the two disapperated with a pop.

They were standing outside of Malfoy Manor.

"Time for Congradulations." Rodolphus said. He knocked on the door and a butler lead them into the ball room.

Rodolphus was instantly approached by a couple of old school mates.

Bellatrix's eyes fluttered across the room until she found what she was looking for. "Excuse me, love. I'll be right back." Bellatrix said.

"Alright dear." Rodolphus replied.

Bellatrix walked across the room.

She stood behind Lucius Malfoy, against his own knowledge.

"So I hear your to be congratulated?" Bellatrix whispered her lips brushing against the back of his neck and her breath leaving a chill to go up his spin.

Lucius didn't have to turn to know it was Bellatrix. Lucius smiled at his guests. "Excuse me." He said. Lucius turned to Bellatrix. "I'm glad you could make it." He said. "It is a great thing to be congratulated, after all. We are expecting our first child- and you will be an aunt." Lucius told her.

"I should be the mother." Bellatrix said quietly. A tear slipped out of her own control. She turned her face and wipped it off on her sleeve.

Lucius however caught this. He grabbed a loose hold of her wrist. "Maybe we should go outside." He told her.

Bellatrix didn't object she'd rather no one else saw her if she lost control of herself again.

They entered the courtyard. Lucius let go of her wrist.

Bellatrix looked around. "Ah, memories, summer love." She said. Tears filling her eyes as she saw an bench she and Lucius had claimed as their own. They carved their innitials in it one summer. She now saw her innitials were gone, and only a large M stood.

"You were saying inside." Lucius tried to lighten up the situation.

"Oh, yes." Bellatrix said. "Congratulations are in order." She said. "I suppose that is what I shall do then." she said. "I'm so happy for you." Bellatrix told him. She looked around the court year again feeling more memories of their love returning to her. "I could cry." She said. She turned her head and wipped a tear away once more with her sleeve.

Lucius looked at her. "We both know thats a lie." Lucius said.

"I'm elated, Lucius." Bellatrix continued ignoring him.

"Please Bellatrix..." Lucius began.

"Please what?" Bellatrix asked. "Oh, you mean this" Bellatrix began, she took out a knife and drug it lightly over her barely colored skin. "Cross my heart and hope to die." She said.

Lucius tried to take the knife.

Bellatrix put it away. "I don't think about you every night..." she said taking his gaze off where she hide the knife. "Before I close my eyes." she continued. She took a step toward him and whispered to him as she felt warm tears in her eyes. "I'm so happy for you baby..." She closed her eyes shutting back tears. "I could cry." She said.

_I hear you oughtta be congratulated _

_So I guess that's what I'll do_

_I'm so happy for you _

_I could cry _

_Yeah, I'm so elated _

_Cross my heart and hope to die _

_I don't think about you every night _

_Before I close my eyes _

_I'm so happy for you baby, _

_I could cry. _

Bellatrix walked away from Lucius, he wasn't sure of what to take of that.

Bellatrix's head was pounding, her mind racing. She could only wish she hadn't just done that. She knew she had though...

She wished she could just forget the love they had completely, move on.

Music was playing.

Rodolphus approached her. He extended his arm. "May I have this dance?" he asked.

Bellatrix smiled she took his arm and he led her out to the dance floor.

The two may not be in love but they could pretend. They put on a great show too.

Spinning around Bellatrix stared in Rodolphus's eyes. She wasn't focusing on him though. She was focusing on an old memory.

_The eyes Bellatrix was staring in were a grey color, but they sparkled with love and emotion. They sparkled with love. _

_Bellatrix smiled. She couldn't take her vision off his eyes._

_How she loved his eyes._

_She never wanted their eyes to be unlocked._

_In the past and present though, Bellatrix's wants weren't taken into consideration._

Rodolphus turned his head from hers. Bellatrix saw a hand placed on his shoulder.

Bellatrix noticed the song had just ended.

"May I borrow your lady for a dance?" Bellatrix heard a man ask.

"Don't keep her too long." Rodolphus said. He gave Bellatrix's hand to another man for this one dance.

Bellatrix looked up to see who she was dancing with. Then she saw those cool grey eyes. No longer filled with the softness they had for her years ago. No longer were they filled with love. She now got the same look everyone else did. She longed to have him look at her like he had before.

"Lucius." Bellatrix greeted.

"Bellatrix" Lucius said. The music played once more.

They began to dance gracefully.

_Listen to the sound of my head pounding _

_Wish that it was make-believe _

_Praying for the skies to open up and _

_Wash away your memory_

"Bellatrix what are you doing?" Lucius asked.

"What'd you mean?" Bellatrix asked her eyes more focused on his checks than his grey stare.

"I know your not happy, why are you pretending to be that way?" Lucius asked.

Bellatrix didn't reply she continued to dance.

Lucius stopped her suddenly. "Bellatrix." He said sternly. "Please, I just want to know." Lucius said with a sigh.

Bellatrix grabbed ahold of Lucius and held him in the dancing position before people took notice to this odd action.

"Bellatrix." Lucius said once more.

Rodolphus smiled and waved to Bellatrix standing by Narcissa.

Bellatrix smiled and waved back. "Lucius," She began. A smile still plastered on her face.

Lucius looked into her eyes.

"What's the point of telling everybody... I'm not over you?" Bellatrix asked.

She pulled away as the song continued to play.

Lucius followed her as she entered the court yard.

_I can walk around with a pretty face on _

_Even when I'm black and blue _

_What's the point in telling everybody _

_I'm not over you. _

As Lucius followed her the earlier conversation hit him again...

_"So I hear your to be congratulated?" Bellatrix whispered her lips brushing against the back of his neck and her breath leaving a chill to go up his spin. _

_Lucius didn't have to turn to know it was Bellatrix. Lucius smiled at his guests. "Excuse me." He said. Lucius turned to Bellatrix. "I'm glad you could make it." He said. "It is a great thing to be congratulated, after all. We are expecting our first child- and you will be an aunt." Lucius told her._

_"I should be the mother." Bellatrix said quietly. A tear slipped out of her own control. She turned her face and wipped it off on her sleeve._

_Lucius however caught this. He grabbed a loose hold of her wrist. "Maybe we should go outside." He told her._

_Bellatrix didn't object she'd rather no one else saw her if she lost control of herself again._

_They entered the courtyard. Lucius let go of her wrist._

_Bellatrix looked around. "Ah, memories, summer love." She said. Tears filling her eyes as she saw an bench she and Lucius had claimed as their own. They carved their innitials in it one summer. She now saw her innitials were gone, and only a large M stood._

_"You were saying inside." Lucius tried to lighten up the situation._

_"Oh, yes." Bellatrix said. "Congratulations are in order." She said. "I suppose that is what I shall do then." she said. "I'm so happy for you." Bellatrix told him. She looked around the court year again feeling more memories of their love returning to her. "I could cry." She said. She turned her head and wipped a tear away once more with her sleeve. _

_Lucius looked at her. "We both know thats a lie." Lucius said._

_"I'm elated, Lucius." Bellatrix continued ignoring him._

_"Please Bellatrix..." Lucius began._

_"Please what?" Bellatrix asked. "Oh, you mean this" Bellatrix began, she took out a knife and drug it lightly over her barely colored skin. "Cross my heart and hope to die." She said._

_Lucius tried to take the knife._

_Bellatrix put it away. "I don't think about you every night..." she said taking his gaze off where she hide the knife. "Before I close my eyes." she continued. She took a step toward him and whispered to him as she felt warm tears in her eyes. "I'm so happy for you baby..." She closed her eyes shutting back tears. "I could cry." She said._

Lucius blinked the vision away and looked where they stood earlier. Where that vision was struck from. He didn't see anything like in the vision. Now he saw a broken woman crying on the bench.

A man stumbled out drunkenly. He was holding two wine glasses. "Lucius" He said wobbling.

"Sir, I don't believe I invited you." Lucius said trying not to allow notice to the crying woman.

"Ya invited me ye self!" The man yelled drunkenly.

"I'm sorry sir..." Lucius said unsurely.

"Thats quiet alright my boy." The drunk laughed. "I just brought two drinks for you and your lady friend- you dog! This is your wife and yours party ain't it?" The drunk asked.

"She is not my lady..." Lucius voice trailed so low it couldn't be heard. He looked at Bellatrix. "Not anymore." he whisered.

"Well, these are fer ya." The drunk said handing him drinks. "Did the same thing at me party- got kicked out and a bottle broken over me head when my wife found out." The drunk said.

"However interesting that is. I have some buisness to attend to." Lucius said.

The drunk handed him the drinks. "O'course." The drunk said with a wink. "I best be on my way home soon, before I get too drunk." the drunk man said.

Lucius brushed his hand infront of his face trying to get the stench away.

"G'night." The drunk said. He began to walk in and passed out on the floor. Some servants carried him out quickly.

Lucius turned his direction back to the sobbing woman. He approached her slowly.

_I'm so happy for you _

_I could cry _

_Yeah, I'm so elated _

_Cross my heart and hope to die _

_I don't think about you every night _

_Before I close my eyes _

_I'm so happy for you baby, _

_I could cry. _

"Bellatrix..." Lucius said. He sat slowly next to her.

Bellatrix wouldn't look at him.

"Why are you crying?" Lucius asked. He mentally swore at his own stupidity.

Bellatrix turned her gaze to him. Her eyes red and puffy from crying. Her face drenched with tears that reflected off the moon light. "Why?" She asked tears slowing.

Lucius didn't reply.

"Why!" Bellatrix asked her voice more bitter than hurt.

"I'm sorry- I know-" Lucius began.

"I've only cried since the day I found out you left me for my sister- I've only cried because of how much I love you- and how much I thought you loved me!" Bellatrix yelled.

"I do love you!" Lucius yelled.

_Cry about the love we used to have _

Bellatrix snatched a glass her eyes filling with tears. "I can never get you back." Bellatrix said quietly.

Lucius looked at her his mouth opened and closed as he looked for the words to say but no words were formed.

_Cry that I won't ever get you back _

Bellatrix drank the full glass quickly. She licked the remaining wine of her lips. "What do you think of me now Lucius?" She asked.

Lucius opened his mouth to respond.

Bellatrix took his glass from him. She began to drink that.

Lucius stared at her.

"I'm sorry." She said. She pointed her wand at the glass she handed him glass and muttered a spell. It refilled.

Lucius looked at the lipstick on the rim of his new glass.

Bellatrix laughed. She wiped the lipstick off the rim of his glass. "Afraid of a little lipstick?"

Lucius shook his head.

"Can't you talk?" Bellatrix asked bitterly. "You never answered me." Bellatrix stated ignoring his silience. "What'd you think of me now?" she asked again.

Lucius remained quiet.

Bellatrix laughed again. "You think I'm a drunk?" Bellatrix asked.

"No." Lucius said.

"What'd you think of me then?" Bellatrix asked.

"I think..." Lucius said.

"You sure you think?" Bellatrix asked.

Lucius scowled. "I think, your in love..." He said.

Bellatrix looked at him.

_Filling up my empty days with red wine _

_Wonder what you think of me? _

Lucius walked up to her and stood close to her.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?" Bellatrix asked taken off gaurd.

"Your in love with me still." Lucius said.

"I only told you I wasn't over you." Bellatrix told him.

"I told you I love you." Lucius said. He leaned in toward her.

His lips near her own. He kissed her, she kissed him back.

She looked into his eyes.

The grey... cold... look was still their. The look he gave everyone else. Not the look he gave Narcissa. Not the look he used to give her. He didn't love her... he just was taking advantage of her love for him.

She shoved him away. A cold look in her own eyes.

"Whats wrong?" Lucius asked.

Bellatrix slapped him.

"What the bloody hell!" Lucius yelled.

Bellatrix narrowed her eyes at him. "I gave you my congradulations Mr. Malfoy." Bellatrix told him.

Lucius looked at her in shock.

"Good luck with your family, Mr. Malfoy." She said.

Lucius stared at her.

"Remember, I'm happy for you." Bellatrix said. She turned and left.

Lucius again was left in shock, not sure what to think.

_I'm so happy for you _

_I could cry _

_Yeah, I'm so elated _

_Cross my heart and hope to die _

_I'm so happy for you _

_So, so happy for you _

_I don't think about you every night _

_Before I close my eyes _

_I'm so happy for you baby, _

_I could cry._

* * *

_A/N: Come on now,You read it all the way threw! Don't you think you should review?_

Jessie


End file.
